roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zach Nolan
"I am Zach Nolan, and I can kill whoever I want." -Zach Nolan Formerly known as Jack Logan, Zach Nolan is the main antagonist of the Camping quadrilogy (Not including the original game of Camping). He gained a notorious reputation as a serial killer, at some point plotting to murder a family of 5 for running over his wife. Upon arrest, he pleaded guilty, as his sentence was still being decided, he terrorizes the woods throughout Camping 2. Nolan has a formidable reputation as an unstable, sadistic and cruel serial killer. Because the dad of the family of five accidentally killing his wife, he specifically targeted the family throughout the game. He also appears in the prequel to Hotel as Jack Logan (his true name), and targeted the players in Mansion after the accident that happened to Emma Logan. Biography Background and Early Life Zach Nolan, real name Jack Logan, was a moderately wealthy man who lived with his wife, Emma Logan, in a mansion in the corner of a peaceful neighbourhood. At some point, a family of five accidentally hit Emma, and she was left to bleed to death with none of the neighbours caring to help her. Following her death, Jack became insane and plotted his revenge, lacing his house with deadly traps, working on a robot and planning to invite all the neighbours, inclusive of the family, to dine with home to home he stabbed them. Information retrieved from “Mansion” Mansion In “Mansion”, Logan invites everyone from the neighbourhood, the players, to his mansion. The players drive over to The Mansion, and Jack coldly greets them before laying the dinner table. Jack quickly realises that the Family of 5 didn’t arrive, and he becomes upset and goes to use the restroom. The players, pitying Jack, go to comfort him, but instead see a masked figure, Jack in his disguise, who attacks them. Jack chases the player to the construction room, and the players barricade the door. Jack returns and breaks down the door with the axe, forcing the players into a tunnel. Written in blood on the tunnel, Jack reveals he was once a peaceful man, but he has now harnessed his murderous tendencies and is now the killer Zach Nolan. As the players surpass the tunnel, they find Emma’s coffin, a mask on the wall and an unfinished robot in construction. The ghost of Emma Referenced from “Mansion“ Page orders them to leave as they aren’t supposed to have ever entered the house. Nolan later barricades the corridor, forcing the players into a library where they are pursued by Zack who attacks them with a knife and shoots them with a gun as long as they are in range. The players bust open the door and break free. Nolan vows not to stop till all his victims are dead. Hotel Nolan has finished his unfinished robot and has dug a bunker deep beneath Gloomo Hotel. This bunker is the hiding place of the robot. Nolan will send the Robot to do his dirty work and spook the hotel’s residents and even try to kill them, while he tries killing the family that killed his wife. Zach decides not to kill the family, as a hotel is hard to keep a body out, and after hearing the family declaring that they will go camping, Zach decides to kill them then. Nolan is only physically seen in the secret ending, where he murders the player. Camping Nolan is mentioned in The News Article where it is revealed he was successful in his plot to murder the family of five, but for unknown reasons The Son remained alive.# Seen in photo Camping 2 He makes his second appearance in Camping 2 as the main antagonist. Nolan is now haunting the woods of Terra Park. In the good ending, The Son of the family appears and kills Nolan by ripping his head off his body. In the bad ending, Nolan still remains alive. It is unknown what happens after Camping 2. Personality Nolan is a passive, aggressive and apparently calm individual who rarely raises his voice and appears not to fear anything, with the sole exception of The Son. Nolan appears to be able to keep his cool through the ending of Camping 2. During the events of Hotel, Nolan is shown to be someone who was bent upon executing his murderous plan on the family of five, and he states the reason for killing the players, he can’t have them ‘interfering’ in an informal tone, which suggests he doesn’t appear to care about the players. Nolan, however, particularly throughout Camping 2, expresses extreme passion in stabbing campers, and shooting other Campers who are in range. He is shown to be framing Daniel throughout the entire game, and if Daniel is executed he will impose fear upon the players, stating he can kill whoever he wants. As a result, it has been highly speculated that he bears mental instability. Nolan is not completely devoid from fear, however, and he loses his apparently carefree and calm attitude upon the sight of The Son, where he curses and screeches miserably, but appears to accept his fate as he makes no move to kill the Son. Appearance Zach Nolan has an average height avatar with a rather big build. Parts of his body that are visible are extremely white, and most of his body is covered up. His face is covered up with a mask which has big eye slits, and a blood mouth carved on. His shirt and trousers are identical, in that they have black and white stripes, that looks like a jail jumpsuit. In Hotel, he uses a black outfit. In Mansion, he wears a black shirt. the son is completely black apart from his face which has small circular white eyes and a slit mouth with badly kept teeth Gameplay * Zach will immediately attack players, so be ready to run when he does so. Stay out of range when he stabs, because he may shoot you. * Don't stand out the cabin after the attempted slaughter, as he will pop up. This time you cannot move and so consequently he will repeatedly stab you until you die. * Don’t kill Daniel, as he buys time for you at the end of the game just about when Nolan is about to kill you. If you want to sacrifice the players and Daniel, (or if you would like Zach alive), kill Daniel. Theories * On the TV it says that "Emma Logan" (Zach's wife) was run over by a car, you can see that the person in the car was the dad of the family, this is the reason Zach killed the family as revenge. * Zach Nolan changed his name from Jack Logan to Zach Nolan, then proceeded to make his first attempt slaughter the Family of 5 in Mansion but failed as they never showed up. He then attempted again, this time using a monster to help him in Gloomo Hotel. This failed, so he murdered them on their camping trip. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased